


Dream Log 2

by LucidDreamer777



Series: Main Dream Logs [2]
Category: crossover - Fandom
Genre: Gun Violence, No Spoilers, Other, Swearing, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-03-09 03:37:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 12,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18908752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucidDreamer777/pseuds/LucidDreamer777
Summary: Second of the Dream Log series. We had made ourselves dream journals since 2015 and decided to share it. The dreams may contain suggestive themes, strong language, and violence. Any characters not owned by the author belonged to their respective owners as well as no celebrities are harmed in making this. This dream log is just full of pop culture references.





	1. Dream: 1 - Slash Kill

**Author's Note:**

> Majority of the characters are not owned by ourselves and the rest of the characters are mine.

1 – Slash Kill

* * *

This is the first dream that has its setting completely in the style of Minecraft and the violence might tone down after this. :)

It started in a Minecraft theater, with the entire theater style like in the old times. The place is dark and deserted with the possibility of the place being overrun by hostile Minecraftian mobs (it doesn't). I also have no problem of getting surrounded by Minecraftian mobs because I can take care of myself... except if one of them starts to dance like Pooh did in his debut. Still, I will survive.

Anyway, as I look around the building while staying close to the nearest exit, I felt a malevolent force present in one of the wooden stalls. I jump up and down several times to see a floating orb that glows teal blue above a teal pattern that was placed on the floor. Inside the stall is a man, in whom I don't give a fuck about describing him, appears to be worshiping the orb.

I decided to destroy the orb with stealth because I had no idea what are the powers that the man probably have. I went into a corridor that is next to the stage to discover another orb in the center of the room though it could be the same orb from the stall. Though it looks easy, the area is littered with fenced-in Minecraftian skeletons, ranging from normal ones to Withered ones! Spider jockeys not included.

Actually, they are all just Withered Skeletons so they just carry a fucking Stone Sword so it isn't a problem (Unless they slash you and you suffer from being Withered, that is the problem). I took out the knife and run to the orb while slashing any skeleton arms that wanted to harm me. Just one slash of my blade is enough to eradicate even a Withered Skeleton, which is odd but awesome.

I grab the orb, threw it on the ground and attempted to stomp on it, only for the orb to slip. A voice, possibly from Mr. Cult himself, taunted me to try harder. I finally deliver a shattering stomp and the orb was reduced to tiny shards of teal glass that slowly loses it glow. Then there was silence...

And I woke up.


	2. Dream: Persistence of Creepypasta

Persistence of Creepypasta

* * *

This is actually relieving (not really) as Zalgo has appeared in this dream. But not everything is just corrupted but Zalgo is 'corrupted' too! (Except me for obvious reasons)

I am in a pastel peach room with a blue carpet floor and a huge-[CENSORED] mouse hole that size of a [CENSORED] door.. There are indescribable [CENSORED] here and the reason why they are indescribable is because I forgot. :) One of them is a strange creature that resembles Mr. Potato. The body is shaped close to a drumstick, a gloss black pimp hat, two lime green buttons for eyes, and HUGE RED LIPS. I discover that this thing here is actually Zalgo though I didn't cry black, candle or [CENSORED] in his presence.

Then Narrator, an unseen deity, narrates about a jar that has an indescribable evil within. Then I saw an empty jar from 'the-[CENSORED]-of-Dream-World" and I begin to feel scared in every second until a cheap outline of a ghost appeared from the lid and shriek like a banshee.

I stare at it before I shouted '[CENSORED]" at the ghost and the ghost became scared. Then I saw another indescribable [CENSORED] went to Zalgo and talks to him in gibberish. There was silence before Zalgo's mouth expanded larger than his body and devours the weird thing.

Then I woke up, [CENSORED].


	3. Dream: Back from the Dead… to kidnap me

Back from the Dead… to kidnap me

* * *

If you killed someone in your dreams, you might think that they won't come back. This is not the case in my Dream World.

I was riding on a white horse in the farm that is near to my hometown with a cowboy I can't describe (I forgot) ridding on a black horse with me. We only trot along the dirt road and I have no fear on riding it. However, when I look at my back, I saw several cowboy-like bandits/outlaws running to us. We aren't even in United States of America!

The man told me that we should gallop fast but our horses are in slow mo so my companion stops to face the outlaws. He ordered me to hide so I jump off the horse and run to another road that links to the main road, which is now cemented. I stay beside the flora, hiding and taking occasional peaks as the outlaws are focusing on the man.

As I run, I was grabbed by the same student that I killed in my dream 'Dangerous Acid Trip' though he isn't a zombie here. He seems that he wanted to have revenge from me or he is assigned to rescue me via a staged kidnap. I didn't panic and only just act haughty in front of my captor. He pushes me to walk to a path with nature on its side that didn't even exist in Real-life. As we walk, I was greeted by an intense amount of indescribable mind fuck for a few minutes.

Then I woke up.


	4. Dream: Human-Alien Invasion

Human-Alien Invasion

* * *

This dream gives me some interesting feats. I got ‘busted’, throw away a weapon, found an improbable weapon, crush someone else’s bones, kill a person with plastic related goods and tools, and cause a fatal wound on someone else’s neck. Without giving a shit about it.

It started in some sort of underground train tunnel and in front of me is a long haired man in a heavy coat. My mind registers him as one of the members of the Black Eyed Peas, particularly Taboo. We seem to make a deal about getting some weapons so we could fight to death. After a few minutes, I came across a pistol and took it. I arm myself with my knife and we meet up in the same area and fight. While he shots his gun, I shot him a few times with my pistol before stabbing Taboo many times, killing him. He even screams in pain in every stab he receives.

After the fight and I pick up his weapon, which looks like a huge black AK-47. Then I heard police sirens and like “SHIT!” and proceed to hide as I heard a policeman calling my name. I tried hiding under trains but I heard a dog bark so I threw my gun under the train and flee to a staff-only door. Everything went dark then I am in a long path that when I reach the exit, a mall-like area is in my view with some futuristic decorations in it.

I heard the cop calling me so I went to a clothes store (with a clerk who ignores me) and hide behind a pillar and act as if I am a costumer or a mannequin. Unfortunately, the cop saw me so I decided to turn myself to justice. Instead of handcuffing me, he just put his arm over my shoulder. We walk to someplace else before everything went black. Then everything went black.

I am now outside of the mall after the darkness fades away. The outside is very futuristic and fancy. The building in front of a futuristic fountain and it seemed to resemble the Sydney Opera House. Despite the entire setting is futuristic, the people here wore simple clothing so it might have implied that they are tourists I walk to the towering building and meet a man who appears to be a hacker. He told me to go to an observation deck and check the area with the use of his laptop, in which he lent to me. After the brief description, I walk to another pathway.

I came to the observation deck, which is in front of a tropical jungle. The trees are pretty much like those ones when the dinosaurs still exist. I saw a lot of civilians here, mainly using laptops. I come to a thought on gunning every down but it feels like I’m being watched so I tuck down my hoodie to hide the pistol I keep. When I walk pass a table with a couple typing something in a laptop and a girl, who sits in the rail nearby. My thoughts suddenly think of stomping on the girl’s back. I powered a jump and landed on her back, sending her to the floor with a bang and crunch while everyone is too busy to think about what happened.

Amazingly, the woman stood up and walk to a chair, while clutching her abdomen as if she was physically injured and not her bones break. When she sits on a chair, it looks like she just sat normally. Weirdo.

I walk to a vacant table and open the laptop. The screen shows a ‘radiograph thingy’ that is full of cloud-like patterns that move rapidly. The man from before told me to move around with the laptop in hand to dispel the ‘storm clouds’ as I saw a small arrow that points in 78 degrees and the ‘clouds’ disperse more rapidly in the direction.

I pick up the laptop and wander around the observation deck, dispersing more ‘clouds’ in the screen. As I turn to the upper deck, a meteor-like imagery appeared in the screen and slams at the arrow. Then an earthquake happened followed by a powerful blast that knocks everyone (including me) down. I block out when it happened, meaning a meteor ACTUALLY hit the city!

When I woke up (while I am in this dream), the laptop is destroyed and the observation deck is wrecked. Tables turn or reduce to metal heaps. Some parts of the roof fell down. Ruined floors, which are covered in dust. And dead civilians scatter around the floor with some look like they are charred from nearby fires. I got up and dusted myself off of dust and discover that I only sustain very minor injuries. When I went to the exit, I saw a futuristic building attached on the left side of the deck. Also I saw some futuristic military jeeps, futuristic soldiers, futuristic weapons, or any combination of the three. I enter the building to see some War Commanders discussing. I saw a telescope with a stand/gun thingy leaning on a truck. I pick up the weapon, investigate it before I shrug my shoulders and drop it to the ground.

I walk to the building and the people discussing took notice on me. They told me that a meteor had crash on Earth and a female computerized voice said that the aliens did it so they can conquer more land. Then we hear alien spaceships landing and human-aliens emerge from a hole and started gunning one us, though we aren’t killed because their aim is crap. I turn to the hole I came and saw two invaders tormenting some human soldier. I begin to think a way to eradicate them when I saw a black backpack seated nicely in a tank’s wheel. I opened it and took out a plastic knife, which is very impractical and pathetic.

I ran to one of the aliens and stab the back with the knife, which had a little effect on it. They make a mock gasp-while-in-pain and even ‘scream’ in ‘pain as I try to stab them. However, jokes end here when I stab one of them in the neck and it causes a wound that is a few inches deep and shaped like a cut though it is fatal if unattended. He notices it and shoves me down and kicks me several times while it was blocked by some unknown force field. The bastard receives his just desserts as he dies from blood loss.

After the death, the human soldiers begin to cheer and I took the deceased son of a bitch’s gun, I don’t remember the rest, maybe there is an epic gun fight.

Then I woke up.


	5. Dream: Knowledge, Justice & Tranquility

Knowledge, Justice & Tranquility

* * *

There are some interesting themes that each part of the dream has. This is the 1st time that it happened.

The first part is ‘Knowledge’. I am in a half modern/half futuristic school campus. There is a tall futuristic building in my back, the road is made of what appears to be white marble with this road is not allowed for cars (and I don’t think that cars are in this dream), and there are numerous amounts of neatly placed ornamental plants, trees and decorations. It appears to be a civilized alien school (particularly those AAs) as there are no roads for vehicles to roam in these types of cities (and it includes flying cars though zeppelins and other types of air vehicles are exception).

Then the next part is `‘Justice’. I am in some parts of a squatter’s area in the Philippines and in one of the houses, two police officers quietly tip toe towards the door. One is a female officer and the other is a well-built male with handsome face and neat hair style. All of them arm themselves with a Glock (because they are police). As the female open the door, a gunshot was heard and a bullet pierce her left breast, possibly hitting her heart or lung as she fell down and die.

The male policeman back off to avoid getting hit by one of those criminal scumbags. I became active and took out a shotgun from mid-air. As the policeman kicked the door and shouted ‘Freeze!’ while pointing his pistol at his enemy, I ran inside and blasted the criminal before the policeman could say “SDASFS, wag! (SDASFS, no!)” The criminal resembles the Wolf Leader from the Walking Dead series.

Then we check the house for any illegal objects (e.g. drugs, guns) and at the same time I took a peek on a window to see more of those look-alikes running towards us. I shot a clone and another of those clones burst open through the door. I blasted him with my shotgun in the chest and we run outside to face against the mob.

However, the result is that we just met several poor people, sitting around or do one of their daily activities. There are no clones of the criminal and the corpses remain though the people were unfazed. As we went outside, they celebrate shortly afterwards.

Then I walk to a road and saw my own neighborhood. The sky is shrouded in purple non-toxic fog (for aesthetic purposes) and I can’t see the rest of the houses when I try to look deeper. There are also more trees such as palm trees and forest trees. When I walk to my own home, the fog slowly disperse though the place remains the same and I felt very relaxed. This could be the ‘Tranquility’ part.

I open the gates and I got surprised as the entire building and gate appears to be renovated.  Then I went inside and sat on a lovely couch while I sip on a tea cup filled with tea like a British (I have no malice against the British). Then a fancy man in tuxedo came to me and told me that he could endorse one of his merchandises. He even wanted me to franchise his products.

Then I woke up, without feeling guilty of losing all that wealth.


	6. Dream: Boy Scout Searchin’

Boy Scout Searchin’

* * *

Mixing Boy Scouts and pageants is a bit unusual. Bonus points for unrelated decorations.

It started in my old school MMCS specifically in the pavilion. The place is occupied with white plastic chairs with someone sitting there, either it be a student, a teacher, a parent, a random audience, or nothing. I am in a line of several male students, which are wearing Boy... no, Senior Boy Scout of the Philippines attire. I got confused of why I am part of dem boys before I broke out of the line and sit in one of the vacant chairs. I don't mind the next occupant, who is one of my teachers.

I ask her what is going on and why I saw a tarpaulin that shows four people dressed something related to ice or winter deities, with me dress up something related to Jack Frost (not the Rise of the Guardians version) and one of my female classmates dress up as Elsa. She told me that they are having a search for the Best Boy Scout or something about it.

Then I woke up.


	7. Dream: Fruit Bat Swarm of the Decade

Fruit Bat Swarm of the Decade

* * *

Okay. I have met one of my own OCs in this dream then a swarm of bats attacked us. Good thing we got weapons.

It started in a plaza at sunset and it is infested with Fruit Bats from MLP: FiM of vamparic variety. The swarm is  **HUGE**  and I think I saw 20 or more bats attacking the locals (which reminded me of those dreaded Africanized bees... which ironically never seen one here in the Philippines).

Enter my silent-knight-in-shining-armour, Terrance. He has a well-built body and as tall as an average American despite his more Japanese looks. He had loam soil brown hair and fair Japanese skin, warm hazelnut brown eyes and two large loam soil brown fake horns in his head that was in the style of a Terrakion. He wore a grey T-shirt that is partly hidden by a chocolate brown jacket with many small pockets (for aesthetic purposes or others), a pair of thick leather gloves, brown pants and dark brown military boots.

He jumps to my side and took out a black sword. I had no idea what weapon that I chose because I was completely stunned by his sudden appearance. I think it is a bow and arrow, which is impractical. We fight the bats while in air and I shot at those freaking bats (which miss as I am not used on shooting small targets) before switching to slice them with my bow/stab them with my arrows while Terrance effortlessly sliced through them.

After the rest of the swarm fly away or are destroyed, we landed on the ground safely and decided to have a snack. We wander around the town, which resemble Filipino provinces, and Terrance got a request where he must deliver food to a costumer/relative/whatever in a house. Possibly the bats must have scar the townsfolk and thus made them afraid to go outside. While we walk down the dirt road, I notice that the food, which is a spaghetti-in-a-pan, tilts. Instead of spilling its contents, oily substance slowly fall from the spaghetti before it remains still.

After the errand is complete, Terrance bought the same food that we delivered and I ask him "Who’s that spaghetti for? Kelpie?" The last word is said half curious-half teasing because it is obvious that it might be a gift to his (girl)friend. Then again, he isn't much of a talkative person so I had no idea. I kinda made him blush before I hug his arm because what it said is just a joke. He smiled and hug me in return.

After some bozo time skip, Terrance and I were jumping from rooftop to rooftop until we landed on someone else's backyard. It resembles a lot like a Zen garden so there will be bamboos and stone paths placed everywhere. In a small Japanese-styled house sat the Sansei, which is pretty much what he looks like. He told us that we have a client and he motioned his hand to point to the left. We walk to the client, who is a fat girl in black and dark rust red armoured ninja outfit, long brown hair, goofy teeth, and no sandals (#NotBrit).

Terrance and I bow down as sign of respect in Japan. The girl said something related about the Vampire Fruit Bat swarm invading several places in 'dah' Dream World, though she said "dah World" and not "dah Dream World". She said that I must go to a complex-villa building/town/whatever alone and aid the evacuation of the citizens living there. After the brief description, I am teleported to a road that leads to a series of fancy-looking buildings like malls or hotel clump together to form an odd yet glamorous fortress. I run to the settlement and I reached in some sort of waiting area that is outside of some apartment or department store. Many civilians panicky run to the exit. The entire scene reminds me of the similar scenes from Call of Duty: Black Ops 2 in the Colossus.

I pass through the crown and try to find any of the bats. There are no bats so I enter one of the compartments. I was greeted with a vision of a plain room with an outside garage door open. In the frame is an American blond boy, topless and only wore shorts. Is it a man? It's a  **KID** , suckers! The kid tells something related to muscles or summer. The next scene shows the boy drenched in sweat or water and he looks floppy.

Then he flexes his muscles in an instance and a 'DING' sound is played. I smiled and chuckle. Another scene shows the same boy grabbing a hose and spray a jet of water at graffiti in the wall. i laugh and said about how that boy is stupid and the only way to get rid of it is through the use of paint thinner or paint it again.

Then I woke up.


	8. Dream: A Trip 2 High Land

A Trip 2 High Land

* * *

Featuring Just Dance Now and some fear of big-ass winged ants.

I am in my home, particularly in the basement. The entire place is well-light so that The Thing wouldn’t appear. I saw a rectangles screen prop on the wall and it is on despite I couldn’t see any visible wire. The screen shows the homepage of Just Dance Now website and a phone with the Just Dance Now app is required so that we can play the site. As of 5/10/16, there are 245 songs (21 are alternate routines) available here but the one here has 1000+ songs available as it contains familiar songs, unfamiliar songs, and even SONGS THAT DIDN’T EXIST IN REAL-LIFE (as of 5/10/16). This could be a severe case of being a Just Dance fan.

Then the environment changes to a staircase that has a restroom for each gender on the wall, in which is one the areas in my old school, MMCS. I walk up and saw an interesting area above that couldn’t mix well with reality. I appear to be in some sort of outside world. The grass is long, the sunset is slightly unrealistic as the sun looks too big, there is a pink sea ([pink water exists but it is a long description on how to write it here](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pink_water)) and a slightly unusual fauna. I felt relaxed here and I can feel the sea breeze also.

Then one of my many cousins appears and teases me about my fear of winged ants. Then a huge swarm of finger-sized winged red ants fly from the grass. I am so scared that I run back to the stairs (they mysteriously remain when I enter this world or maybe acts like a portal) and run down to avoid a (possibly) angry flying ant. I went to the boy’s CR and try to hide when my cousin scare me. I kick him outside and lock myself up.

Then I woke up.


	9. Dream: Cruel old Wilderness

Cruel old Wilderness

* * *

Nature can be deceiving and a bitch, like Karma.

I am in a grassland area with a few trees and patches of empty soil or sand. Behind me is a very large evaluated land with stones on the top, as if weathering took place from a long long time ago. In front of me is an abandoned hut that suffers from aging a lot. Before that, I saw Zack Fair from Final Fantasy 7: Crisis Core on the top of the ‘mini-mountains’ and I saw a large body of water in the view along with more trees. Oddly, there are two green triangles planted on the ground.

I went to the hut and sat there as I saw a group of tigers hanging around, with some of its members fighting each other for a higher position or getting some bitches. What is unusual is due to mismatched climate that they stay here as they were more in the jungle although they appear to be fine.

Then a man in black clothes appeared and seated next to me. He told me that those tigers migrated or something ad he also mention of very aggressive chimpanzees that are six feet tall and loves to crack skulls. As in cue, the aforementioned monkeys appear and the two animals engage in combat though the tigers have more casualties than the chimps. I can even see a chimp slam a tiger’s head on the ground with a bang and crack as blood oozes out.

I duck behind the walls as the chimps started to throw fist-sized rocks at us. The man told me to run as he tried to fend off the chimps. I got up and flee to a ramp that leads to a higher area. I tried to go up but the ground it has is loose sand. Then I saw a girl on the top and I shouted at her if she could help me. She just simply stands there, watching me struggle.

Then I woke up.


	10. Dream: Free Day!

Free Day!

* * *

Despite that there are so many sudden changes in my dreams, I am not aware or just plain ignoring it that I am dreaming.

I am riding in a bicycle down on one of the reads in my hometown that directs to a neighboring town. There are some major differences than its Real-life counterpart.

#1 The under-construction buildings have a building that replaces the former walls of a club, covering it from the rest of the pedestrians. The building is door-less and windowless.

#2 The area next to it, which is consisted of a tire repair area and a watermelon stand in front, was replaced by an elevated ramp.

I walk to the ramp to see the buildings that are still being built are finished and I can see roads, pedestrian lanes, and ornamental side in the floor. I notice the building that is in the wall is also part of one of the finished buildings.

Then I was in the Ground Floor of a local mall in Gensan named ‘KCC Mall of Gensan’. I am in the Department store, specifically the clothes area that is close to the center with my mom picking clothes of my choice. My mom told me that it is ‘Free Day’, a day where every item bought is free. Sadly, it didn’t exist in Real-life.

As we get more clothes, my mom told me that she must go out of the department store to buy something free. She also told me to get the clothes on her list and give it to the store clerk. As she left, I pick up one more clothing and a saleslady walk to me. I ask her if she could help me carry the clothing and she agree. As I walk to the counter and place the items there, I turn back and saw a series of stairs that leads to an opening. This stuff doesn’t exist in Real-life.

I walk to the stairs and turn back to see that there are less merchandises and decorations. I notice that everything is distorted and it becomes something in Minecraft. The walls became blocky and something like those blocks from the Deep Sea temples in Minecraft, all the items are gone (including the purchases) along with the staff, the floors are like the walls in designs with some look like there are dents filled with water, and the ‘store’ became humongous. Only the passage to the heart of KCC isn’t Minecraft-ed.

As I explore, I hear my consciousness say to get our stuff, which isn’t here anymore. I saw a Minecraft Squid swimming around in one of those dents. I threw a Splash Potion of Weakness on it and feed it a Golden Apple (all of which had appeared out in mid-air), thinking that it turn to a Villager (despite that only a Zombie Villager can have that effect in-game). The squid emitted the particles of a soon-to-be-a-Villager. Then Minecraft smoke puff out and there is none. I got frustrated that I pulled out my Diamond Sword and repeatedly swing it at the air. An entity that resembles Notch appear in a position that I can describe like one of those pigs being roasted and that position serves as its death position. PERMANENTLY.

I swim to the stairs and encounter a group of Minecraftian Zombies. They have different clothes per zombie and they are tough-looking. I took out my sword and slash and dice the undead, one of them turns red for a second and was pushed back, a typical Minecraft element. Then one of them jump to me and got fatally wounded. Instead of turning to dust like in Minecraft, he became a corpse and fell on the ground. Then everything became in slow motion and I use this as an advantage to defeat all of them, transforming from the living dead to standard corpses.

After time goes back, I proceed to the tunnel. Then I am transported to someone else’s room. It is in a style of a bedroom in Pokémon but more realistic in appearance. It consists of a desk with a laptop, a bed with cheery red covers, a window, and a bookcase. The laptop was on and I check on it to see Pokémon that some bear resemblance to the newest Pokémon for Pokémon Sun and Moon and Ash is battling with a trainer that had a new Pokémon made for the new game. As the battle goes, the trainer kinda won. They begin to talk about something I cannot understand (despite being in English) except the word ‘fucking’. It even appears on the subtitles! Then I heard one of my many cousins calling me and I kinda respond him like wait there.

Then I had a vision where I shot a little girl with a red coat and knee-length dark red skirt in a dark alley. The bullet pierces her heart and blood splatter as she fell on the cement, dead. Then I had another vision where I swallowed a spider egg sack from a crowbar while I am in one of my many grandmas’ house as it turns into thick bubblegum-like fiber. I thought it is something sweet like a marshmallow but I decided to remove it because the baby spiders might come out and does-who-knows-what.

Then I woke up.


	11. Dream: Solution? AK – 47!

Solution? AK – 47!

* * *

Featuring Movie!Maleficent and Mal from the Disney show  _Descendants_!

The dream started with a bright sunny day and I am in one of my many relatives’ stores, which is a Sari-Sari store (Sari-sari is a Filipino word). I am busy eating spicy cheese chips and Royal in a plastic bottle when one of the store clerk (who is a close friend to the owner’s family), the owner’s son (who is my cousin) and I saw weird supernatural activities in the right side of the establishment. In Real-life, there are buildings there but in Dream World, there is nothing but soil and patches of grass.

In there stood a girl with purple hair. She is Mal, from the Disney show  _Descendants_. Then a portal opened up on the side of the store and Maleficent step out of the portal. She wears the looks from the movie with the same title though she appeared in this dream without her crow companion.

I feel that if I watch here, I could draw their attention so I went on the room behind the counter. The place is well-light even though there is no light bulb in Real-life or here. Justified since the sun shines very bright (in an unrealistic fashion) and some sunlight enter the room through the door or the small square glass windows.

I walk in front of one of the windows and jump up and down several times to see what they are doing. However, Mal saw it (despite the windows are only 2x2) and said “Hi, [REDACTED]. “ How she did it is a mystery though she must have use mind reading abilities or telepathy or maybe I am popular in Dream World (in two ways). I was like “Shot!” that I think of a solution. Then I whipped an AK-47 (again) out of nowhere and proceed to eradicate them.

Before that, I woke up. :(


	12. Dream: Who-ters

Who-ters

* * *

If you know what the title actually suppose to say :)

The dream started in a medieval castle that stood on a rocky beach. I saw a group of boats with the parents of Anna & Elsa in the front and various citizens occupied the rest. It is a stormy night, which could give some sense of nostalgia to the Frozen fans. As the boats progress, a huge wave appear and all the boats topple down. The citizens survive but the King and Queen of Arendalle died. What is weird, however, is that they are still in shore. The civilians ran there and try to get the people out of the ‘sinking’ boats and mourn the loss of their rulers.

Then the scenery changes to a mall-like dungeon and I encounter odd creatures that resemble the generic Slimes. Then I broke the ‘4th Wall’ by looking at my skills tab and one of them has the word ‘hooters’ in the description. Then I hear a naughty teenager voice ring out very lewd statements combined with swearing, profanity, and lewd words ‘f**k’, ‘breast’, and etc.

Then I woke up.


	13. Dream: Knight in Sour Armor

Knight in Sour Armour

* * *

 

The stereotypical attitude of knights: prince charmings and chivalry-raised boys. Real-life? Not so. Dream World? Audino.

I am running around in an old village with the buildings in the style of the Medieval (or Dark Age) period. In random occasions, some folk appear in front of me to stop me from running. They look so grey that they look like ghosts (or old people) I enter a church and saw the floor full of bits of smashed wood and splinters (Eek!). There are also no windows or maybe the entire room is thick with dust that I can’t see the windows.

I meet face-to-face with a knight in shining golden armour with his lower facial features (including his mouth) to be visible. In his hands is a silver sword. I just ignore him and I proceed to go to a door when he became hostile. I forced myself to fight him even though I just stand there with no knowledge of lucidity. He struck me with his sword and instead of my flesh being sliced, I was pushed back by a magical force. Then I produce a small sword and ran towards the jerk in shining armour. I stab him in the abdomen and he collapse in pain, my first documented kill.

I was struck in grief when that happened (I never got used in killing someone in my dreams). I threw the sword away and kneel before him. I look at the wound and saw it beyond any medical healing, let alone die and get reincarnated (a concept that I never discover yet in this year). Then the church’s front door was demolished by a head of a GIANT DRAGON MADE OF BONES! It gave a fearsome roar and, if I could smell, a stink of death, poison, corpses, and halitosis.

I am given three possible options:  
1# Ditch the knight  
2# Kill the dragon all by myself  
3# Rescue and flee.  
I choose the 3rd option because it sounds good.

Then I woke up. The knight is probably dead right now and beyond saving. Don’t worry, he’ll be back. :)


	14. Dream: Step On A Hidden Beach *TOOT* *TOOT*

Step On A Hidden Beach *TOOT* *TOOT*

* * *

I wanna take a swim in a beach without the risk of getting darker. I hate that.

I am in a typical beach. Coconut and palm trees, white sand, clear waters, and an ancient Mayan-style building that serves as the entrance and exit with a ridiculous small passage. Wait, what?

Okay, I think things are gonna be messy here if I write bullshit nonsense so let's go back to business.

I am enjoying in the beach like everyone else. With my mom, my little bother, and several unknown people who claim to be our relatives. Before I enter the beach, I am in some ancient Mayan-style building with some water paddles and moss covering most of the stone. In the center is a wall with an insane gap on the bottom that is only one foot tall. Somehow, I manage to slip through effortlessly and without harm.

While I am at the beach, I decided to check the entrance because folks say that it is 'illegal' to go to the beach without permission and police will check the inside of the building for human activities (e.g. slipping under that insane gap on the fucking wall). I enter the building, check the gap, and wonder how I am going to pass through, which I forgot how I did. I lie down, back on the ground, and try to pass only to think that I will get stuck forever. I remain stationary, thinking how I will get out, and stand up to see a new hope spot: The wall has a cabinet in the center.

I deliver a powerful kick and it was pushed aside, revealing the exit. I step out and look around for any signs of local folks. When I saw a yellow-ish orange tricycle running o the entrance, I panic and flee, with my shoes stepping on the mossy stone.

Why did I swim with clothes on? Better ask yourself in your dreams first.

When I am back to the beach, it was changed. The water became a lake, more trees surrounding the place, and a stone ramp on the side. For me, it is very normal until (if possible) Loch Ness will appear and try to eat me only for a ‘metallic explosive fish’ enter its mouth and dies with head explode and the lake turn red.

Just the Nessy part because it didn’t happened… yet. J

I walk to the top of the ramp, sit down like a duck, and slide slowly to the water. It is actually fun and I don’t mind getting sunburns, which is because I am in a dream, duh. As I enjoy the water, I am greeted by a small crowd of beach goers, having fun in the lake. I join with them for a few moments before some of them told me that they will go home. They pack their stuff and wave before they went home.

Then I woke up.


	15. Dream: Shit Feet (w/ ACTION!)

Shit Feet (w/ ACTION!)

* * *

Random ninja wanted to kill me! Also this one doesn't wore the stereotypical attire :P

I am in a completely white room and I look down at my feet to see a horrifying sight, shit of a big dog/pig/whatever-animals-out-there cover some parts of my bare feet!

Then I am in some sort of underground area where I saw a large brown stone gate in front of me. I no longer have shit in my feet and I wore clothes here. I pushed open the gate and it revealed a cathedral-like room with a bronze antique chandelier and six stone pillars circling around the center of the room, which is full of circular symbols. The entire place is lighted by fancy bronze torches that stick in the pillars.

Then all the sudden, I was greeted by a shinobi (Ninjas are so overrated though I wanted to talk to one in Dream World) that wore gold heavy armour that covered from head to toe. He said that he wanted to defeat me due to unknown reasons. Then he sticks on the top of the pillars and flings to me stone swords. I dodge each sword and summoned my Dream Bow. I try to make a perfect aim before releasing the arrow, hitting the shinobi in the center of his chest. He screams in pain as he fall to the ground and died.

Then I woke up.


	16. Dream: L4D.exe

L4D.exe

* * *

This dream is a bit glitchy like the video game ones, hence the title

It started in the top of Mercy Hospital and it is actually odd in here because there are no infected unlike the video game counterpart. I took this as my time to explore the area. I encounter a staircase on one of the walls of the rooftop even though it doesn't exist in-game and descend to where it will take me. I heard the sound of an incoming infected horde and I walk down in a fast pace.

Then I reached to the bottom where I saw several live Riot policemen armed with AK-47. At least I have some decent protection (and sacrifices). Then I spotted an infected in the center, standing there and doing nothing. Even the policemen did nothing at all!

I fought it and after several kicks, punches, and forbidden wrestling techniques, the zombie fell down before it stand up via glitching. It is like the dream suffered some sort of a strange glitch that causes this mess.

Then I woke up.


	17. Dream: Skin Ailment

Skin Ailment

* * *

I had no idea what happened to me when it happened.

I am in a very average place in Earth where it is all white and nothing else. Everything looks pretty normal until I look at my right hand. Sure my hands are okay, defectless and all (except scars) but I saw a tiny 'hill' the size of this dot. I scratch it with my nails and felt satisfied despite my tiny 'blood volcano' is flowing. Then a concerned voice (A.K.A. Mr. Narrator) told me not to scratch it or it will spread.

I look at my hand again and spotted more around my wound. I got shock and try to scratch them all. They multiply in a very frightening pace and some even sprout all over my body.

Then I woke up in panic and thankful that I have no false awakening.


	18. Dream: Reviving Extinct Alien Rhinocodon typus (Whale Shark)

Reviving Extinct Alien Rhinocodon typus (Whale Shark)

* * *

The first dream where I tried to have total control on my dreams… and failed. Simply closing my own eyes for a few seconds will bring me back to reality. :(

It started with me playing Minecraft: Pocket Edition with an Iphone. I watch Steve trying to build a house but end up being mauled by the Zombies. I complain about the phone and it sucks when I was transported to the game itself. Apparently I have a Diamond Sword in my inventory for some reason but I can’t find my bazooka, bow, knife, and sniper rifle. In case of being mauled by Zombies, I climb to the top of the incomplete Minecraftian house that my Steve had made then everything went black.

When I regain my senses, I discovered that I made in a tight room made of Minecraftian blocks. In front of me is a Minecraft player, whom I cannot recognize his features because of the darkness. I guess by his voice that he is very evil as he told me not to move without knowing who I am. In response, I killed him with the Diamond sword and shouted “Screw you, asshole!” before I left the place.

Then I am in a cliff next to a beach and I saw a huge-ass whale shark with two large fin-like appendage attached on the side of its body that I can see some of its pink flesh. The shark is grey in a shade close to black and appears to be as long as the White House and taller than two double decked buses stack together.

Then the Narrator said that this species of whale sharks went extinct in 1900s or so I think because it is Dream World, anyway. Then he also noted that the species were rediscovered to be endangered. As I watch the gentle giant went back to the deeper parts of the ocean, I follow it by running in mid-air to catch up with it.

When I reach it, everything started to morph wildly and the shark disappears. I am back home in the National Highway though it is daytime and there are no cars. In the center is a piece of cement stone that makes me think of summoning them (the alien whale sharks) and I wanted to interact them.  I happily skip towards my neighborhood without getting hit by cars because there are no cars in this dream. I saw a small puddle about a few centimeters deep in front of my new neighbor’s gate. I break it into smaller pieces and drop them on the puddle.

Nothing happened.

Then Narrator told me to think of it since I am a Dreamer. Since I am aware that I am dreaming, I close my eyes and think of it. When I open my eyes, something bad happened.

I woke up. :(


	19. Dream: Snippin’ Snails

Snippin’ Snails

* * *

Two troublesome unicorn colts suddenly appeared in this dream without my permission. One snips and the other is a dope (just kidding :) ).

I saw myself playing the My Little Pony game in my future cell phone. It would classify me as a Brony but I don't care. Then I have Snips' house ready and not only Snips appear but Snails too! In Real-life (as of May 1 2016), I only got Snips.

I got so happy that I DIVE into the game itself. I did this one time and it happened in the wrong time. I am now in Equestria, the place where ponies, stallions, fillies, colts, foals, bronies, and pegasisters find it a paradise. I walk to Snips and Snails and congratulate them and told them it’s just in time for the party.

Then I woke up.


	20. Dream: Royalty Massacre

Royalty Massacre

* * *

Not allowed for Disney Princesses lovers unless you are brave enough.

It started in an area that resembles aristocratic parks. The walls area pastel peach with lavender designs, the floors are marble white, and an insane amount of stairs and fancy tree decorations placed everywhere. The sky is black and dark, which is unusual as I can still see normally. There are also civilians here and they are mostly the upper crusts. Also there are random duplicates of Disney Princesses like Ariel (in her mermaid form) and Aurora.

I pull out an AK-47 out of nowhere (again) and started shooting at the people. Many of them got hit in their vital parts and die. Blood spray on the floor, walls, and other people. The rest of the living civilians panic and run away. This scene is similar to the mission in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare (guess which mission).

As the people scatter in numerous numbers, I follow to a passage way that still has more civilians and continue to fire at them. Bodies drop. Blood spray. Bullet casings dropped. You name it. I can hear many people scream in fear, pain, panic or any of the three combinations. I am very amused of this bloodshed. Strangely, my magazines never got empty.

When the area started to get empty or full of dead bodies, I follow a group of fleeing civilians and shot them if the numbers are great. I saw them spread when I came across tow pathways, one that leads to a stair in the wall and the other that leads to a deeper area.

I went to the latter and saw train-like structures attached on a rail, which they have the same color and designs from the wall. The rails are also lavender. I also saw that the civilians are going to escape to I brutally pelted all of them with bullets. I went back to where I came and went to the other way where I saw a group of random Pokémon follow me. It consists a Tentacool, an AA Marshtomp (has a body more shaped like a humanoid) who wear a suit and tie, a Charizard, and other existing Pokémon that I honestly forgot to memorize.

When I reach to the area, I saw many civilians still trying to escape from me so I gunned them down. Some that were in the stairs take cover to avoid my bullets. I jump unusually high and landed on the top of the stairs to eradicate the remaining civilians. I decided to spare the Pokémon because I could think that they could be useful for something else.

When there are no more civilians, I walk to a ramp and sat there, resting. The entire place is so quiet that I could only hear my own breath and the breaths of the Pokémon group. Suddenly, all the bodies disappear in a flash and a scare chord is heard. I saw a Slugma with hands appear from the corridor. The Pokémon moans like a stereotypical zombie and it slithers to us, possibly for brains. Slugmas do not have arms and they do not appear with a scary music.

The Slugma infected targeted on the Tentacool and punches it. I order non-Water Pokémon to back off and order the Marshtomp to use Water-type moves against the Slugma while the Tentacool defends itself. Unfortunately, it didn’t last and it slowly became the Slugma…thing with hands and a virus.

I command Marshall (the Marshtomp in suit and tie) to use Hydro Pump or a very strong water spell. He nod and unleash a deadly stream of water before unleashing a big Hydro Pump. The two Slugmas were defeated though the Tentacool infected went back to normal. The original Slugma dissolve into nothingness instead of being fainted, making it dead.

After the fight, I jump down and landed safely in the floor. I arm myself (with magic) and order Marshall to check for any infected. He nod and stood on the top of the stairs, making some sort of animal call. He reported to me in English that it is safe. Since I don’t want to go back to the start, I order my troops to follow me. We decided to go back to the ‘train’ area for safe keeping.

Then I woke up.


	21. Dream: A Goddess She Claims

A Goddess She Claims

* * *

One of the weirdest dreams in my entire Dream Journal and I don’t care if I mention Mr. independent waste in this pre-dream paragraph/line/whatever.

I am inside in a game named Land of the Dead and I am in the starting area of the sewers area. I arm myself with a shotgun and blast some of the pesky corpses to oblivion. Unlike in the actual game, their bodies remain. It turned out to be okay until I saw an opponent that I never expected.

Enter Bonnie the Bunny from Five Nights At Freddy’s, well in his [Nightmare Form](http://freddy-fazbears-pizza.wikia.com/wiki/Nightmare_Bonnie). Here, he acts like an infected and moves like an infected so I have encountered an undead machine. He tried to scare me (even though his electronic mind is diseased) or bite me but I blasted his eyes away before I am at his lower jaw. Then he died after the wounds he receives.

When I back on a wall, a half-decayed corpse fall from the roof and tries to bite me but I gave it a healthy dose of shotgun bullets. Then I proceed forward when I saw a change of plot. I heard a mighty female voice who claims to be a goddess and everything became pixilated. Then I saw a glowing light that forms an orb, in which it resembles Navi without wings, particles, and an annoying attitude. She seems to be aggressive and two orbs made of light accompanies here.

I decided to engage combat with the deity. I slow down time itself and proceed to the next room. It is actually a difficult feat because I am being pulled by an invisible force to her in a slow pace. When I reach the area, I saw a huge battle that is occupied with LOADS of character fighting against each other. It features Mew (from the Pokémon series), freaking laser and hyper beams, explosions, and freaking laser and hyper beams and explosions. As I enter the place, many battlers move away from me, possibly they know who I am or just to avoid an innocent casualty. Then I slowly (but painfully) walk to another room that shows a pedestal with a statue of a dragon and a ruby shaped like a pebble in the center of the statue.

I look at the gem and swallow it. I got turned into a red scaled dragon with super strength. When I exit the room, the fighters disperse and I crawl towards the harmful light. The twin orbs created harmful light beams that intersect each other, hitting the deity in the process. After that, they disappear possibly for their failure. Then I fire a big freaking laser beam at the deity and vaporize her.

Then I woke up.


	22. Dream: PHP 20

PHP 20

* * *

The first dream that has money and I manage to touch! :) Don't think that I will keep it. :P

I don't really remember where it started but I remembered that I am in some rich bastard's kid's house and one of my many cousins asked something from me though it is inaudible.

Then I am in our car, which is an Adventure. The driver is my eldest brother and we are in a highway that leads to Gensan City. It is also leads back to home. When we are about to enter a specific area, my brother went to the left and I saw a wood path blocked by a sodden barrier, in which they are reduced to splinters by our (surprisingly durable) car. Strangest thing is that those didn't exist in Real-life!

I got shocked and I half yell-half ask him what's wrong but he didn't reply. I just shut up and watched as the car went deeper until we reach to a clearing that has a building under construction. The surroundings are very simple as it has a brown hut with some ornamental plants on the right side, a stone path, and several hedges. There is also a building under construction but I couldn't guess what it is.

I jump out of the vehicle and went inside the hut to discover that it appears to be a receptionist room or an office room. There are also people in pastel blue uniforms that wander around like they are in some sort of business. Males wore pastel blue pants and black shoes while females wore pastel blue skirts, skin tone leggings, high heels, a small blue cap, and hair tied in a bun.

I went to a desk and sat there. Then an Asian male worker went to me and asks if I have P20. He wore glasses and braces of unknown color. Let’s just say that I am an observant person.

Then I stood up and I am teleported in someone else’s bedroom. I open a drawer and took out P20 (41 cents in USD terms as of April 13 2016) before I am back to the office-like area. Somehow, the Asian guy remained unfazed. I gave him the money and he thank me before he went away. Then I felt happy and I continue to sit down.

Until I woke up.


	23. Dream: Porcelainoids

Porcelainoids

* * *

The first dream where I manage to deal a bloody murder to an OC. Bonus points for being child. Another bonus points where I just felt nothing.

It started with me sitting in a tricycle with some students, possibly from college, as the vehicle went from house to house, dropping kids to their respective homes. The kids even said goodbye to each other while I just sat there, acting like a statue or being too busy or just ignoring them.

Then I am in a foggy farm field that appears to be reaped. I wander around the area, avoiding things that seem to be suspicious. Then a mob of thin, tall living statues made of cement, which are the titular Porcelainoids, appear out of nowhere and are charging towards me. When they surround me, they release some sort of radio waves that induce mind fucks and acid trips. I am crippled by the wonders of being an addict and what it feels like when I loss massive amount of common before they stop after a few minutes.

I stood up and look around to see the Porcelainoids disappear and a hill with a stone staircase. I saw a squad of medieval human soldiers coming to my aid. As we are about to go up, a Porcelainoid child appeared. It resembles SCP – 173 (The Sculpture) by the body shape and face and it wore a red blanket as a cape. It raises up a makeshift spear consists of a small sharp glass attached on a stick and starts making child-like gibberish similar to a baby, as if it is trying to threaten us. Annoyed, I summon a metal pole from mid-air and swing it to the kid, knocking the alien kid to the ground with a ‘BANG!’ The impact is strong that it splits forehead from the rest of the skull and blood splatter on the ground. I was unfazed on what had happened.

We proceed to go to the top. There is a Medieval-styled castle and a fancy-looking Porcelainoid greeted us. It appears to be a baron or duke. He told me not to kill anyone in his house and I am teleported to his castle. I came across a room to see a crib dressed in royalty and I heard a baby Porcelainoid crying for milk or attention. One of the things that I think is to bomb the place but I remember the deal that we have so I just leave it alone.

Then I woke up.


	24. Dream: Aluminum Shrubs

Aluminum Shrubs

* * *

Featuring few of the main casts from FFX and a monster from the same game!

It started in a large fantasy forest with Yuna (Not the singer), Aaron and Tidus in my side. Then we are ambushed by a group of lion-tiger like creatures with four curled horns sprouted from it back and have a fire breath. The former feature reminded me of a type of bread. :)

We engage in combat (when in reality, I just stand there and watch the trio beat the crap outta of these beasts because it amused me) and after the fight, we reach an area with two waiting sheds in front of a long house, a shed next to a tree stump, and a bulb plant with some roots while the bulb appeared to be toppled over.

Then Yuna gave me a handful of acorn-like seeds with tiny gems encrusted in it and told me to plant it. I got excited and just before I plant the strange seeds, I went to the bulb and check inside to see empty space, dirt spots, and an ant. Nothing special whatsoever.

I created a cute hole, drop one per hole and cover the hole for the seeds to grow. Then I go to my old school, MMCS (because the area resembles the High School department) and wander around for several seconds. Then I walk to a gate and return to the area. However, the bulb plant is gone, the shed has occupants (most of them are the Grade 7 students with the rest Grade 9) and there are artistic metallic shrubs in bronze/aluminum with a ruby in each leaf. Some of the plants even have a metal plate in the center with the branches facing away from the plate for form a structure that resembles a chair. It is unknown how do they produce flowers and even seeds.

Despite the extremely valuable features and composition, I never think of selling them and only used them for sitting purposes.  I seated on the nearest to the shed and I saw one of my former Grade 7 schoolmates, who is a foul-mouthed bitch. Then I talk to her and said to her a long list of offensive slurs, sexists comments, and plain swearing that is directed to her, in which she got confused. In answer to her confusion, I said “Cunt” and she said “Fuck you” before she left the scene.

Then I woke up.


	25. Dream: Life: RPG Edition

Life: RPG Edition

* * *

This dream made me feel like I am in a virtual reality (ironically, Dream World is a virtual reality).

The dream started with a companion that I don’t describe (because I forgot) and we went to an empty shop. After a period of time, a middle age woman appeared in our vision and she gets closer until we are teleported outside her shop. We landed on the counter of her shop and a generic oak tree stood in front of it. The woman appears near to the tree and she said that she own the shop and she added that she haunted it so she will take good care of it.

Then I am in a plaza with white brick houses with blue doors and a mosaic floor with lighter color scheme. Then I saw one of the oldest kids in my cousin’s block and I follow him because of my child-like curiosity. Then I saw my former batchmate when I was an Elementary student and she is in a wall-less shed covered in vines. I lost interest on the kid and run to her.

When I reach to her, she greeted me and told me about some fruit she held. It roughly resembles a bitter gourd but the color and end is similar to an acorn squash (from Farmville if it didn’t exist in Real-life). She asks if I could help her get the rest of the fruits (the bitter gourd is a fruit because a plant produce it).

After we gather them in a bushel, we waited when a critic/judge/whatever went to us and told that we seem to lack some more or told us to prepare. After that, he left and we are in state of shock. I stood up and told my batchmate not to worry and that I will go to get more of those fruits.

Then I woke up before I could do it.


	26. Dream: The Moody/Dope-y Dream

The Moody/Dope-y Dream

* * *

Featuring the walkers (or runners), depressed moms, and hanging on vehicles while the engines are running.

Before I could have my ‘body’, I have a vision where I saw a park at night with two groups compose of three Asian men, mostly Japanese, facing each other. The right group is clenching fists and bare teeth. The other seems to have their backs turned. After a few seconds, they turn around to see a trail of blood coming from their eyes. The living group tried to run away, but the infected are fast enough to devour all of the other three.

Then I am in my house and remember the vision that I have saw. I run into my own bedroom and I saw two Japanese policemen hanging around in my said-bedroom. I told them that ‘they’ are coming, in which they were confused at first before they knew what it actually means. They arm themselves with pistols and I try to close the door when I saw a pin stuck on the hinges. I remove the pin and try it again when two girls, with one girl wore a green top with many black lines intersecting each other, trying to enter my room. I quickly let them in and lock the door, keeping the policemen, the girls and I temporarily safe.

Then I heard one of my many cousins calls my name and I look at the window to see her with a large tear of the bottom left of the screen in the window. Also some of the metal frames in the lower left appear to be forcibly removed. I (and possibly the survivors) pass through and then the next scene is triggered.

I saw a woman penned in a badly made shed. She asked me for her son and where is he. Then a man appear out of nowhere and dump a bucket full of what appears to be piss, shit, and liquid yellow shit on the woman. The woman looked insulted and I felt bad for her.

Then the next scene features me in the loading/unloading area of tricycles in front of a school gate, which belongs to the school PCES. Then one of my many younger cousins appears and I call a tricycle driver’s attention so that we could go home. The vehicle has its back covered with some sort of a cloth and my cousin went inside. I am about to enter the vehicle when it suddenly sped off with me hanging on the railings. I am terrified because I might cause the tricycle to topple over despite that I am thin and lean in this dream. To make it worse, it run down on a slope so fast that I almost loss my grip.

Then I woke up.


	27. Dream: A Naked Discussion

A Naked Discussion

* * *

Some people have some real mental problems like laughing at nude people.

I have a vision where I watch a biker bike in a bridge before he fell on a hole and landed in water with a splash. Then I am now flying around in a seemingly boring-looking town filled boring-looking buildings and not-so-boring-looking civilians. The people range from normal humans to the most indescribable abomination that involves geometric shapes as the body and weird stuff.

Then I landed in the front of a metal gate with four humans chatting about. I punch them and they die with blood spilled everywhere and one of them have their heads got stuck between the metal bars of the gate. Despite it is a bit gory, it amused me. Then I am teleported in a room with chairs that form a circle and one of the occupants is a [Cobalion](http://pokemon.wikia.com/wiki/Cobalion)! Okay, he is one of my OCs in my dreams and his name is Cobalt Voulez and I decided to act like a proper kid in front of him.

The indescribable occupants of the seat (reason: either I didn’t see them or just forgot) seemed to have a meeting and Cobalt was involved in it. The entire discussion is inaudible and I just sat there as if I am wearing a douche hat. Then all of the sudden, a naked human body materialized out of nowhere and start thrashing itself around. I laugh along with several others (Cobalt didn’t find it funny and it will never will) because the body has a pink panties despite it has no big hooters.

Then I woke up.


	28. Dream: 1 Night At BB’s

1 Night At BB’s

* * *

Featuring Balloon  ~~Bitch~~  Boy, Toy Freddy, and some sort of fish from Farmville!

I am in a dining area of some sort of restaurant with some arcade machines nearby. The building is in the style of Fredbear’s Family Diner so it is very dark at night. The only passage way is on the left though it also has tables and chairs. I was seated on one of the couches in the area and I couldn’t get out for some unknown reason. I am holding a flashlight and I could barely see anything beyond a few meters away from me. I turn on the flashlight and encounter this.

I saw two animatronics. One is Balloon Boy with his head shaped look a crude T that is upside down, which loosely resembles a wiener. The other animatronic is Toy Freddy. All of these two uses their FNAF 2 appearances.

I can feel that I need to hold them off. When I blink my flashlight, they remain like statues but Balloon Bitch closes his eyes. When I repeated it, his eyes open up. I let my flashlight on so that BB will keep his eyes open and away from me. Then I use telekinesis on a mouse cursor that appear out of nowhere ad click on a holographic 2D image of a sea urchin, while saying that I must get it to have a rare fish in Farmville.

Then I woke up.


	29. Dream: Home

Home

* * *

A dream that contains the elements of being homesick. Makes me wanna cry except it happened only in the dream. Ohh and I went to another dimension.

I hide behind rows of trees in a slope as I saw a child walking down a cement road. As he descends, I also did the same though I didn’t want to make a noise. The path became straight after a few seconds of walking and I saw a two-story building, a cement floor in the front of the building and a small building in the right front of the larger one. The trees in front of me part ways to show the structure, which shows signs of abandonment and neglect in a mild way. In the little child’s place is my own little brother.

My baby brother turned to the building and walk to a clearing that is next to the building when a group of what appears to be Highschool students kidnaps my brother. They all wore school uniforms. The males wore white polo shirt, black pants, and shoes while the females wore a white blouse with a small red ribbon, a long skirt with grey-green lines and heeled sandals.

I went out of hiding and to my brother’s aid. I ordered the students to leave my brother and they stop. One of them screams like a fangirl (or boy if it is a screaming boy) and the group greeted me. They lead me to a wooden staircase that is attached to the ground. The staircase leads all the way to the back of the building, which had a.

The students, my brother and I walk through the stairs until we came to a classroom. I realized that this is the classroom of my little brother when he was Grade 4 in MMCS. However, this room has stripped off almost all of the decorations, the chairs appear to be toppled down and some of the lights were on. I began to panic as I discover that I am in the alternate universe of my old school. I even shouted that I am in the Mirror World before I cover my mouth with my hands. The students got real confused and they chatter on themselves. I sigh and made a suggestion that we should fix the whole place.

After arranging the chairs properly, we sat down as a female teacher went inside and said “Good morning, Grade 6. [inaudible]” It’s odd as the entire atmosphere doesn’t seem to be morning and why are we being addressed as Grade 6 despite that we are Highschool students? The students stood up and greeted the teacher but I didn’t, in which the teacher ignore me and act as if I stood up too. I was too busy thinking on how I am going to get out of here with my brother. When the class is done (which is surprising as the class only last a few seconds), I saw the students went outside with the teacher. I also went outside to see that I am really in an alternate version of MMCS, which looks the same but it isn’t.

I sat down and check on my pockets to see that in my fist are seven coins. They are the size of my fist and have a silver outline with the rest dark purple and a crescent moon in a lighter shade of dark purple on the center. I realized that these babies are ‘Dream Coins’, the currency of my Dream World and the rarest of all currencies that are available in my Dream World. They are used in very special events (reincarnations not included) and buy dream-only items. If converted to dollars, they will be $100 per coin. Period

I stare at the coins before I tear up and cried “How am I supposed to go home?” I have a vision of what appears to be floating purple holographic squares that shows various merchandises. I just have opened the ‘Inter-Dream-nal Shop’, which is this Dream World’s own version of eBay (only more futuristic). How did I open it I have no idea.

The first item is a Gummi ship from Kingdom Hearts. The thing cost  **500 DREAM COINS!!!**  Who the fuck place it in a very insane price?!?! I continue to scroll until I saw a hope spot that stopped my crying: An interdimensional ticket that leads back to my own universe and they only cost 10 Dream Coins for two tickets. I became happy and I decided to stand up to look for those super rare coins.

Then I woke up.


	30. Dream: Doctors and Monster Catfishes… Oh My!

Doctors and Monster Catfishes… Oh My!

* * *

The last dream in my 2nd Dream Log. :( Don't worry, I have many Dream Logs coming :)

It started in a wild human party. The 9th Doctor and I are in there and we investigate the entire area for Daleks or hostiles. Then the Doctor said that we must go the comfort room to get inside to the TARDIS (Time And Relative Dimension In Space), which is a time machine. When we went to the CR, it resembles the CR in our church.

We entered the boy's CR (it is because we are BOYS, duh), the TARDIS seems to fit the seemingly tight space but looks fine to us. When we got out of the CR, a man who resembles like the Doctor came and talk to me. Then a group of Doctor look-alikes appear and surrounded me. i call out to the real Doctor and said that I am surrounded by shapeshifters or something. Maybe they are generated socialites, it still creep me out.

Then I am in some sort of a park within a forest full of big old trees and dead leaves litter the ground. Next to the stone area is a pond that seems to be a few feet deep. And I am all alone here.

Then a woman appear and told me of a monster catfish that is several feet long, is very big, and has sharp shark-like teeth. I look on the pond to see the monster catfish indeed. What she forgot to mention is its color as the top of the fish is grayish to match the underwater soil.

I saw an artificial creek that connects to the pond and into a naturally made river. The problem is that the artificial canal doesn't receive much water. While the woman looks scared, I shout at the catfish to gain its attention. I pointed my hand on the creek and it rises up, swimming to the direction my finger pointed, though it seems to follow my hand for the directions.

I suddenly discovered a new ability and I wave my hand as it acts like a controller to the catfish. I follow it to make sure that it didn't get stuck. Then the catfish got stuck on a small islet and the woman push it carefully so it could touch the water. The catfish finally reach the creek and stay there.

I got disappointed of it and I motion my hand to continue. It seemed to like the stalk grass or it is stuck. Then I turn my back to see a hut built above the creek with an old farmer sitting on the bench. I look back to see several kids standing there with the woman, all cheering for the catfish to continue. The catfish seems to be determined and it swam with force until it landed on a river, much to the children's joy.

I walk to the hut and sat in front of the farmer. I chat with and then I produce a portable blackboard and a marker from thin air and wrote some sort of writing though I couldn't remember much of the words except the word 'happily...' before I look at the man. I close my eyes and open them, still in my dream. Then I became aware that I am going to wake up as it happened before so I panic.

Before I woke up.


End file.
